benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie's Angels
Bio Archie's Angels is an Australian television series about three female police officers who become private investigators to an unseen employer known as Charlie. They are identified as Sabrina (unidentified), Kelly (Barry Otto) and Jill (Benny Hill); their associate is Bosley (Benny Hill). In the police academy, the girls learn marksmanship with a gun; Jill careful circling their bullet holes in a sign. Sabrina and Jill practice man-handling criminals with a transient (Ron Shand) standing in for them. While transporting a criminal, Jill is noticed loitering outside a Men's Lavatory waiting for her prisoner (Ron Shand) to emerge. After graduating, the girls are hired by Charlie to work for him. After the success of one case, he sends them after three counterfeiters known as the Three Graces (Max Phipps(?) and two unknown) named Faith, Hope and Charity. Sabrina will have to go undercover as a Bunny Girl at a club where the Graces frequent, but Jill thinks she would be better for the job. After some back and forth, Charlie gives in, and Jill gets the job. As a Bunny, patrons don't hesitate to stick bills (and even coins) down the top of her outfit. She even manages to out drink the patrons in the club. She eventually meets an informant (Ron Shand) who tries to to give her information, but he gets shot in front of her. One of the Graces gets the drop on her, but he's confronted by Sabrina, who is stopped by another Grace, stopped by Kelly, who is stopped by another Grace. The guys frisk Sabrina and Kelly, but Jill gets upset when she's not searched. Despite the drawback, they find a matchbook to Dell Safari Park where they slip in through the Children's Play Area. The Graces take after them, and get the brief jump on Jill, but the Angels soon overwhelm them. Using a park vehicle, Jill lassos one while another is hit in a delicate spot by a loose piece of fence. When Charlie calls the girls to thank them for another good job, Jill reveals they have kept the counterfeit cash. Trivia * Charlie is voiced by Benny Hill. This is possibly the only time he plays three characters in the same scene. * The instructor at the police academy is possibly Maurice Murphy. The transient hustled back and forth may be Ron Shand. * The couple noticing Benny as Jill outside the Men's Lavatory has yet to be identified. * The "Caught-outside-the-Lavatory" gag returns with Vicki Harris in a Little Angels sketch in 1989. * "Exploding ballcock" is from Dan Dan The Laboratory Man in 1974 and 1981. * "Coins down the top" is a gag repeated with Debi Gaye in Club Bizarre in 1984. * The park location may be an actual park in Australia. Although unidentified, a kangaroo ends up in some scenes. Episode(s) * Benny Hill: Down Under Gallery Archie00.JPG Archie01.JPG Archie02.JPG Archie03.JPG Archie04.JPG Archie05.JPG Archie06.JPG Archie07.JPG Archie008.JPG Archie09.JPG Archie11.JPG Archie12.JPG Archie13.JPG Archie14.JPG Archie15.JPG Archie16.JPG Archie17.JPG Archie19.JPG Archie20.JPG Category:Sketches Category:Fictional TV Shows Category:1977 Sketches